gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brad
Brad is the omnipresent and skilled pianist for the New Directions. He is seen during almost every number in the background, playing the piano or mini keyboard. Notably, he is occasionally seen sitting by the piano during songs with absolutely no piano part in their accompaniment. He seems to follow the New Directions members around, in the hope of an impromptu performance, to the point that in Theatricality, he appears when Rachel calls him. Shelby is surprised, but Rachel dismisses his presence by commenting, "He's always around." It is also notable that we never hear Brad speak until Swan Song where he vents to Sue how much he hates the kids. He is portrayed by Brad Ellis. Biography Season One Pilot Brad plays Respect,'' Mr. Cellophane, ''I Kissed a Girl, and On My Own, during Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Rachel's auditions. Later, he plays the piano during the rehearsal of Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat and You're the One That I Want. Showmance He plays during the rehearsal of'' Le Freak; and later plays ''Gold Digger with an electric keyboard. Acafellas He plays during the choreography lesson. Preggers He plays Tonight in the auditorium as Tina sings. The Rhodes Not Taken He plays Maybe This Time. Brad is also shown in cowboy attire for Last Name. Vitamin D He plays Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Throwdown He plays No Air and Hate on Me. Mash-Up He plays Bust a Move. Wheels He plays Defying Gravity. He is also seen in a wheelchair when the New Directions members are practicing using them. Ballad We find out his name is''' 'Brad right before he plays ''Endless Love. Hairography He plays at the "Hairography" lesson. Mattress He plays Smile (Lily Allen). Sectionals He plays And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going for Mercedes. Later on, he plays'' My Life Would Suck Without You.'' Hell-O He plays Hello, I Love You. The Power of Madonna He plays Borderline/Open Your Heart. Home He plays in A House Is Not a Home. Bad Reputation At the end, plays Total Eclipse of the Heart. Laryngitis He plays The Climb. Dream On He is present when Tina announces her partner. Theatricality He appears when Rachel calls for him and plays Poker Face. Funk He watches Quinn perform It's a Man's Man's Man's World. Journey He plays all the songs in the New Directions' Regionals set-list. Season Two Audition He plays Listen. Duets Brad plays Sing! for Mike and Tina during duets week. Furt Brad plays Ohio for Sue and Doris Sylvester. He is later shown to be in the audience at the wedding ceremony of Burt and Carole, and at the reception, he is shown performing Just the Way You Are. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Brad plays'' Need You Now'' for Rachel and Puck. Rumours When Santana performs a love song for Brittany, she tells her to disregard Brad, and calls him furniture, before adding "no offense." Brad shrugs in a blasé manner, becoming one of the first few people who know that Santana is a lesbian, but keeping it a secret. Prom Queen Brad was a chaperon at prom. He wore a black suit with a white vest and bow tie. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Brad plays Big Spender on a purple piano for Sugar Motta, who tells him to "hit it hottie" and pats him on the head. Later, he plays on another purple piano for the glee club's performance of You Can't Stop the Beat. Heart During the Finn and Rachel kiss in the choir room, he is seen with an expression of dislike on his face. Big Brother Brad is accompanying the Booty Camp full of inattentive members. When Sue takes Mercedes' phone after Mercedes states that she's "Donating to the Obama campaign" and proceeds to smash it because she was texting, Brad excitedly pumps his fist in the air with a smile on his face. Saturday Night Glee-ver Santana is extolling her confidence that she is going to be famous, and adds that she's also "1000% sure that our man-child piano player keeps a petite Eurasian locked in a trunk under his bed." Brad silently tilts his head in confusion or irritation. Season Four Britney 2.0 Brad's expression is shown when Jake is overwhelmed by the looks of the New Directions. He later plays Everytime for Marley as she sings it. The Role You Were Born to Play Brad plays Born to Hand Jive during the final Grease call backs. Dynamic Duets He plays Holding Out for a Hero for Marley and Kitty. Swan Song Brad speaks for the first time in the series when he vents to Sue how much he hates Glee Club and is glad to be free, now that they don't own the choir room. He explains that he gets really annoyed when all of them say "Hit it!" as if they predict that he knows what they want to sing or dance to. I Do He's at the wedding and plays the organ when Sue comes out. Shooting Star Ryder enters with Marissa, giving Brad a handshake seeming like they have a good relationship with each other. He plays Your Song for him to try to impress Marissa whom he thought it was Katie the whole time. Later on Jake suggests that he might be the one catfishing Ryder. Sweet Dreams He can be seen playing the piano during You Have More Friends Than You Know. Season Five The Quarterback Brad is first seen in the choir room when Will gives the New Directions and alumni a chance to bid farewell to Finn. He is seen briefly taking a suggestion from Mercedes, after which he plays I'll Stand by You for her. Brad also plays during Rachel's Make You Feel My Love performance. A Katy or A Gaga Brad is seen playing during the Wide Awake performance. The End of Twerk Brad is seen playing during Unique's If I Were a Boy performance. Puppet Master Blaine startles as he enters the Choir Room and all of a sudden Brad starts talking to him. Blaine says he has a bad week so Brad says he can talk about it. They have a little conversation about their 'problems'. Trivia *He is credited with the musicians rather than the actual cast. *He's just always around to play for the Glee members. *He is known for wearing black clothes. *He speaks for the first time in Swan Song. *He hates the Glee Club, as mentioned in Swan Song. However, his hatred of them is first hinted at in Big Brother when he silently cheers after Sue throws Mercedes' cellphone and breaks it. **It appears that his feelings changed as of Shooting Star when Ryder greeted him friendly with a handshake which Brad happily accepts. *So far, he spoke twice. First time was in Swan Song , second in Puppet Master. Quotes Gallery Brad free.gif Brad.gif BradBrad.png Bradhatesfinchel.gif Brad.png Braddd.png Sugarbradhottie.png Sugarbrad.gif Bradmattress.gif Brad hateonme.png Brad.jpg glee0409-0560.jpg Tumblr moz6mt9Qcp1snb2reo5 250.gif Tumblr moz6mt9Qcp1snb2reo6 250.gif Tumblr moz6mt9Qcp1snb2reo3 250.gif Tumblr moz6mt9Qcp1snb2reo2 250.gif Tumblr moz6mt9Qcp1snb2reo1 250.gif Brad_5x95_(2).jpg Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo10 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mx0bfu2kcw1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Teachers